


Shipping Drabbles

by kanascurrent



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanascurrent/pseuds/kanascurrent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collections of drabbles for some of my favorite ships. Some of the drabbles will be posted as prompts from my tumblr, others are ones done in my free time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Promise - Aphrodi/Chae Chan Soo

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing drabbles. They are a good way to flex my brain and help motivate me to write longer things. 
> 
> Anyway I hope that you enjoy these drabbles. This first one is just a little Aphrodi/Chae backstory drabble.

Chae didn’t want to accept it. He didn’t want to accept the fact that his closest friend in the entire world, the boy he had been crushing on for so long, was about to move hundreds of miles away. 

“T…This has to be a joke right Terumi!?” 

“I wish it was but momma said were moving to Japan this summer…” The small boy rubbed his eyes, which were red and puffy from earlier crying.

“But…you can’t leave, we made a promise to always be together!” Chae didn’t want to believe this. Terumi couldn’t leave, not now. 

“I’m sorry, Chae!” Terumi started to tear up again and sniffled. Chae just slumped his shoulders and his face dropped in defeat. There was nothing he could do to stop the decision of an adult. As much as he wanted to he was slowly coming to the realization that there was nothing he could do.

“But…” Chae himself started to tear up and he just wrapped his arms around Terumi, hugging him close. “I don’t want you to leave…please, don’t leave…” 

Terumi started to sob and he just clung to his friend tightly. “I don’t wanna leave! I wanna stay here in Korea! I wanna keep playing soccer with you!!” 

A thought entered Chae’s head and he pulled away, rubbing his tears away. “We’ll play soccer again one day!? Right!?” He kept his hands on Terumi’s shoulders and Terumi looked at him with those pretty red eyes. “Even if we are separated by miles and the sea! Soccer will always bring us back together.” 

Terumi just stared at him in silence and Chae swallowed hard.  
“I’ll become the best soccer player in the world if it means I get to see you again one day!! I…I won’t let this take you away from me!” 

“You promise…” Terumi’s cheeks went pink and he wiped his tears away. 

“With all I have!” 

Sure enough, eight years later Chae lived up to that promise he made to Terumi on that little playground. It wasn’t easy but he managed. 

After all, love is one hell of a motivator.


	2. Vacation Talk - Someoka/Fubuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Drabble is really short but it's a cute SomeFubu one. Don't worry I'll write more for this ship in the future

“Come on Shirou it’s only going to be for the summer…” Someoka gave a small frown as he looked over at his boyfriend.

“That’s still a long time to be away from you…and you’re going all the way to Italy. It’s in a whole different time zone…” Fubuki looked down at his lap sadly and bit at his lip.

“I know…but I promised dad I’d stay with him over the summer this year along with Miki and Keiji…” Someoka sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He was in quite the pickle. He really didn’t want to leave Fubuki behind but at the same time he really wanted to go see his dad in Italy along with his little sister and brother. 

“But what will I do while you’re gone…?” Fubuki asked in that tiny little voice that always ruined Someoka. 

Things were quite for a moment before Someoka spoke up again “I…I don’t know…” 

Fubuki curled up more on the bed. “I really wanted to spend the summer here with you….” Fubuki his his face between his knees.

“Please, don’t leave…I don’t want to be alone this summer….”  
Someoka stared at Fubuki for a moment and Fubuki just looked up at him with those sad puppy dog eyes. 

Someoka cracked. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number, waiting a few minutes before the person on the other end picked up.

“Hey dad…mind if I bring someone with me to Italy…? I think he’s someone you’d like to meet.”


	3. Surprise Party - Hiroto/Reina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this ship despite it not being the most popular Hiroto ship so just sit back and enjoy.

Of all the things that can happen in a year, Hiroto considered birthdays to be some of the most important things. So of course when Reina’s birthday drew near he knew he had to make it special. 

After all it was the first birthday she would be having after the whole Aliea Academy fiasco. She had changed so much and was still struggling to come to terms with some of the things that happened so maybe something to remind her of the good times would help. 

So Hiroto started planning a huge surprise party for her, but he didn’t do it alone. He enlisted the help of everyone on The Genesis and Hitomiko to help him out. From hanging up decorations, to getting gifts, to making a lovely cake for her, Hiroto had this all in the bag. 

All he needed was the birthday girl herself. 

“Hiroto honestly what is so important that you have to blindfold me before you show me?” Reina gave a pout as Hiroto led her to the party room, holding onto her hand gently. 

Hiroto gave a catlike smile, knowing she couldn’t see it. “Don’t worry you’ll love it! I promise!!” 

“Mmm you better mean that. I don’t want this to be a waste of my time prank like Burn and Gazel like to pull.” 

“Again don’t worry!” Hiroto stopped when they reached the room and he looked around at everyone. They were all grinning as Hiroto held a finger to his lips. 

“We stopped?” 

Hiroto walked up behind her and undid the blindfold covering her eyes. “Because we’re here.” As it fell from her eyes she was greeted by the sight of all of her closest brothers and sisters and a room beautifully adorned with flowers and ribbons, with a banner hanging that said ‘Happy Birthday, Reina’. 

“Surprise!! Happy birthday!!”

Everyone grinned and for a moment, Reina just stared with wide eyes and a shocked expression. 

“My birthday…” Reina had completely forgotten about her own birthday. She blushed bright red and turned over to Hiroto. “Are you the one who planned this!?” 

“Of course!” 

“You did all of this…for me…?” 

“Anything for you, Reina.” Hiroto gave a soft smile and Reina started to tear up a bit before just hugging him tightly. 

“Oh Hiroto…thank you…” 

Hiroto smiled and wrapped his arms around Reina, holding her close as she cried a little. “Like I said…anything for you…” He gently pulled away and reached up to wipe her tears away. “Now come on…the birthday girl shouldn’t be crying.” 

Reina nodded and sniffled a little. “Y-You’re right…I’m sorry Hiroto…I guess this is all a little emotional…” 

“It’s okay…I just want you to be happy.” 

Reina gave a small nod. “I am happy.” 

“Then if you’re happy, I’m happy.“


	4. Concern - Kanon/Baddap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love my future children let me talk about my future children do you want to hear me talk about the future children.
> 
> Sorry I'm just really emotional over Kanon and Team Ogre.
> 
> A quick note this Drabble is really headcanon heavy and also features an OC that will get more spotlight later probably.

The terror that flowed through Kanon’s veins was so very real as he sat in Killard’s office. He kicked his legs anxiously as he awaited the news of the Ogre facility raid. He was so scared of whatever it was the resistance army was going to find. 

“My dear Kanon…you’re as pale as a sheet…” Kanon swallowed and looked over at the old woman sitting on the couch across from him, her bright violet eyes still fixated on him.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Narumi…I’m just scared…I don’t want Team Ogre to…to be dead…”

“Don’t worry, dear. I’m sure they will be fine…” Of course those words were just words of encouragement. There was no way of telling what was going to happen. 

Finally after what felt like hours, Killard walked into the room. Kanon bolted up from his seat and looked over at him with big eyes. “Killard! What happened!? Did they complete their mission!? What happened to Team Ogre!?”

Killard looked at the two parties in the room before smiling softly. “The Ogre facility was successfully taken. Commander Bauzen was already neutralized by the time we got there and Team Ogre have been safely secured.” 

Kanon’s eyes lit up. “Where are they?!” 

“The medical bay.”

“Thank you!!!” Kanon bolted past him with the speed of a rabbit. Killard looked rather shocked before he turned over to a chuckling Mrs. Narumi. 

“He's just like his great grandfather…” Her smile soon dropped and she looked at Killard. “You said Bauzen was already dead?” 

“Yes Mrs. Narumi…apparently some members of Ogre killed him themselves…” 

“Good…a fitting end for such a man.”

* * *

  
Kanon didn’t let anyone stop him as he zoomed into the medical bay. He could see some of the Team Ogre members already being treated, some in worst shape than the others. It made chills run down his spine as he searched for one room in particular. When he found it, he had to contain himself from making too much of an outburst.  
“Baddap!!” 

There was a small grunt of confusion as Kanon saw Baddap sit up in his hospital bed, giving a wince. He looked pretty beaten up. His chest was covered in bandages and his face was bruised and swollen in some places. In particular one of his eyes was completely swollen shut. It made Kanon’s heart sink but at the same time he was just grateful to see him. 

“It’s you…the Endou…” Baddap gave a pause. “Kanon…what are you doing here…?” 

“I came to see you as soon as I heard the news! Are…are you okay…?” Kanon’s expression dropped a bit when he noticed Baddap clench his fist a bit. 

“I’m fine…better off than some of my team…Mistrene, Sandayuu, Eska, the twins…they got it worse than I did…” Baddap closed his eyes. “We were almost helpless to stop the punishments but Bauzen messed up when he tried to…it was bad enough he almost killed Sandayuu but when he tried to do something unforgivable to Mistrene he was helpless to stop Zagomel’s wrath, and along with Drache and Daikko…they ripped him to shreds. They didn’t even need my help.” 

Kanon swallowed, the mental image alone was absolutely terrifying. “Well…I’m glad you are all okay…I…I was so scared…I thought you were dead…”  
Baddap gave him a look of confusion. “You were concerned about us…but we were your enemies…” 

“Of course! Because it’s like Old Lady Narumi said, you were all just victims in this too…” 

“Old Lady Narumi…?” 

“She’s a very old woman who went through something like you did at the hands of a bad man like Bauzen. She told me all about what you went through and all the things that Bauzen and the others did to you…I can't even imagine how painful something like that could have been…” Kanon teared up and his face went red, especially his nose and his ears. Baddap stared at this in confusion and at the same time fascination. No one had ever really showed him this much concern before. “So…I’m just really glad you’re all alive and I just hope that maybe we can be friends. That the pain you went though can be fixed with kindness and love.” 

“Love…” Baddap looked down and frowned. “You know…I was one of those bred to not be able to feel such things like friendship…and love…yet…” A small smile grew on his face and he looked over at Kanon. “It seems like such an appealing concept…so I don’t think I would mind if you showed me these things. Maybe one day I can return them to you…” 

Kanon looked at Baddap before his eyes started sparkling. He couldn’t contain himself and he forgot about the fact that Baddap was injured as he bounded over and gave the other a tight hug. 

“Ah!” 

“Sorry!!” He pulled away and Baddap just chuckled. 

“I hope that isn’t your idea of love and kindness…you may have to work on that.” 

Kanon gave a giggle. “Yeah…I guess you’re right. I just got excited…” 

Baddap looked over at Kanon and something inside of his chest felt strangely warm. He wasn’t quite sure what this feeling was yet, but he was certain that he wasn’t going to mind it in the least.


	5. Break Through - Blasi/Fideo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is much longer than the others and honestly no one should be surprised given the fact that this stupid rare pair ship has consumed my soul. 
> 
> I have a lot of feels about my BlasiFide ship let me tell ya.

Blasi had lived a hard life, that was something he knew he could never deny. He had lived a life full of trails and pain and his very continued existence was considered to be nothing short of a miracle. 

Living a life like that could do horrible things to a person though, it made it hard for a person to build meaningful relations with other people and it made things like trust seem almost non-existent. 

Blasi lived behind a wall, a wall that had been built thick since childhood to protect him from the outside and to protect him from pain that others could inflict on him, pain that he feared. But it was also a wall that contained and hid the pain he already endured.  


He never thought that anyone would be able to break past that wall. But that was before he met someone like Fideo Ardena. 

There was something about Fideo, about his spirit, about the person he was fundamentally…Fideo was able to reach out to even the most damaged of hearts almost like it was nothing. Blasi was no such exception. 

All it took was a single push from someone like Endou Mamoru, he was the one who caused a crack in Blasi’s carefully crafted wall. From there it seemed like child’s play as Fideo slowly picked away at that crack, digging deeper and deeper. 

It was mostly through late night conversation under the vast star flooded sky of Liocott that the two of them talked and shared things about each other. Moments where it was just the two of them and no one else to disturb them. Blasi realized as the nights passed that he was sharing things with Fideo that he hadn’t really told anyone else even if they seemed like small things to others. They were little things like the fact he felt calmest when it was raining, or that he liked teasing the cats in his neighborhood from his bedroom window, that his knew how to do things like sing and sew and that he was good at them. 

In turn, Fideo shared things with him, things about his home life in his small Florentine village which fascinated Blasi, who grew up in the large city of Palermo. He told Blasi about the beautiful gardens and how fresh and clean the air was, how nice all of his neighbors were and how cozy his home was. He told him about his family and about the things he loved to do outside of soccer, like helping his mother with gardening, or watching old times movies with his father. 

For a while it was just small things, lighthearted things, things that they could smile at or joke about. 

Then the fateful day of the Inazuma Japan vs Orpheus match passed. The day that Kageyama passed… 

That night it had been just the two of them sitting outside on the bench and for the longest time there were no words, just Blasi holding Fideo close as he cried and sobbed about how unfair it was that Kageyama had to die just as he was getting the chance at starting over, at the fact that no one had the courage to tell Rushe that her father figure was dead. 

If anyone knew the pain that came with death it was Blasi, but that didn’t change the fact that he struggled to find the words to comfort Fideo. 

Finally, he spoke, as the moon hung high in the sky and the lights of the town around them died down. “Kageyama was a man who had seen things Fideo. I could see it in his eyes from the very beginning and I think in the end death set him free from the past that had shackled him to a life of doing horrible things. As tragic as it was I think this was the only way it could end and I think that he knew this…I think this was the ending that he wanted. He wanted to finally have that peace…” 

These words seemed to have an impact on Fideo and eventually the tears stopped. 

“I wanted to save him…I’ve seen people become something they aren’t and it’s such a painful thing to live through…it happened to my father and when I could see it in Mr. K that he was also someone who was trapped behind someone he wasn’t I wanted to save him. I came so close but in the end…I guess in the end…” Fideo started to shake a bit and Blasi just shook his head. 

“No…you granted him some peace before death Fideo…and I don’t think anyone else could have done that…” Fideo glanced up at Blasi and a bit of the light returned to his eyes. 

“Mr. K’s father and my father both had it in common that they lost themselves because of Pro League soccer…my father almost became a monster because the stress broke him so badly. But both of them had sons that still sought out their soccer regardless. When I realized that about Mr. K, I was more driven to save him…” 

“It’s alright Fideo…you did good, maybe even better than good. In the end your kind, gentle heart was able to break through to him in a way no one else could have…that’s what makes you special Fideo. Your heart so pure and full of love that you can reach out to anyone…” 

“Even you…?” 

At those two words everything around them seemed to go completely and utterly quiet, and for the first time Blasi actually came to the realization that Fideo had done something few had before him. He reached out to him. In his confusion and shock, all he could do was stare over at Fideo who gave a soft smile. 

“I can see it in your eyes too…you’re hiding behind someone who really isn’t you completely…and that you’ve been through a lot of pain…” 

Blasi was flabbergasted. He was certain that he was a person that was almost impossible to read, he had been told by his own adopted siblings that he grew up with that he was hard to read. Yet here was Fideo, who broke past everything like it was nothing. Blasi’s heart started to pound in his chest and his emotions felt so conflicted and confused. 

“I…how…?” 

“I don’t know…I guess you could call it a gift…” He leaned up and his hand reached to pull back Blasi’s hat and bangs, exposing the fading scars that dotted his forehead and the large one that sliced through one of his eyebrows. “The pain is written on your skin as much as it is in your eyes and heart too…” 

Blasi just stared at Fideo and for the longest time he couldn’t form any words. He just stared into those shining blue eyes that were illuminated by the light of the moon. Those lovely eyes that made his heart pound even harder in his chest. 

Finally, he spoke. 

“Tell me your story, I’ll tell you mine…” 

That night the two of them shared the stories of their lives, things that they never told anyone else before. Fideo opened up about his father Vitale and how he became an alcoholic through the stress of the pro leagues. How that alcoholism had lead him to do something as horrible as strike his wife, his childhood love. Fideo was in tears as he shared how painful it was to see such a thing. He shared his insecurities as a soccer player and the fact he was afraid of never being known for who he was and rather the person everyone built him up to be as the “White Meteor of Italy”. 

In turn, Blasi shared his story. He shared the tale of how he lost his father, how his mother and other associated with her abused him until her death. He told Fideo about how he struggled on the streets until he was taken in by a saint of a woman and taken in to an Orphanage where he struggled to adapt and become a normal person. He told Fideo how he built up his mental wall to protect himself from pain, and how he thought he could never trust anyone outside of his family. 

The two of them found comfort in sharing their stories with each other and slowly Blasi came to realization of something else. As the sun started to rise in the distance, he turned to Fideo. 

“Fideo…” 

“Yes…Gigi…” Blasi swallowed. The fact that he had given Fideo permission to use his first name only made this moment more nerve wrecking. 

“There is one more thing I need to tell you…” 

Those blue eyes looked over at him and wordless encouraged him to continue. Blasi swallowed hard. 

“I think…I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified.” Fideo’s eyes widened and Blasi felt his heart pound like a drum. “I never thought I would fall in love with anyone but ever since I met you…I think I’m finally coming to terms with all these emotions I’m feeling and it terrifies me I–” 

His words were cut short with a finger to his lips and a soft smile.

“Shh it’s okay…I understand…” 

As the sun rose over the horizon all was quiet once more aside from the sounds of the breeze and birds chirping in the distance. No words were exchanged between them, just a soft, understanding kiss.


End file.
